


Here be Dragons

by BrassGoggles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassGoggles/pseuds/BrassGoggles
Summary: “You mean to tell me that I’ve been in the Devildom for almost ten whole months, and no one ever thought to mention that dragons are a real thing here?!”“Would you like to go see some?” Satan asks almost casually, as if it isn’t the most wonderful question I’ve ever been asked before.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Here be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> I'm technically supposed to be working on a different story right now, but this idea popped into my head and just would not leave me alone, so here we are. I figured there were enough people like me who simply adore dragons that y'all might enjoy this too, so I wanted to share it. I plan on doing at least one more chapter after this one, maybe two.  
> But for now, I hope you enjoy what I have so far!

There are very few days that I get to spend doing whatever I want. Something’s always getting in the way, whether it’s attending classes at RAD, homework, or – the most common of the three – getting drawn into something one or more of my dormmates have planned for the day. However, I must have caught a lucky break today, as we don’t have classes and everyone else seems to be busy with their own things. I plan to enjoy it for as long as I can.

Which is why I’m spending the afternoon curled up on a couch in the living room under a giant blanket, a warm drink and one of my favorite books keeping me company. I’m so engrossed in the story I probably wouldn’t have noticed Satan joining me if he hadn’t stolen a corner of my blanket for himself. I look up from my page briefly to smile at him, readjusting myself so that he has more room to sit.

“Hey there,” I greet, offering him more of the blanket as well. I notice he has a book of his own tucked under his arm.

“Hey. Mind if I join you?” he asks, although he kind of already has. I shake my head, then turn my attention back to my book as he opens up his own. It’s far from the first time we’ve had a reading session like this, but I never get tired of it. I like being able to just exist near someone without actually having to be doing anything together. Satan seems to enjoy it as well, so it’s become a fairly regular part of our routine.

We stay like that for a while, both lost in our own little worlds. Eventually though, Satan’s voice drags my attention away from my book again. “You know, I think this is the third time I’ve seen you with that particular book. Is it that good?”

“It’s been one of my favorites for years,” I admit, grinning. “I’m just lucky I managed to find a copy around here. Besides, it has dragons in it, so of course it’s good.”

“What’s it about?” he asks, and my grin widens. _Big mistake, buddy._ I try to keep my review as brief as I can, although I don’t quite manage to contain all of my enthusiasm. Luckily, Satan doesn’t seem to mind, listening intently during my entire spiel, an amused smile on his face.

“The coolest part about it, in my opinion, is all the science behind dragons that the guy details,” I say, finishing up. “When I was little, I wanted _so badly_ to be a dragon scientist because of this book.” I laugh slightly. “Honestly, that still sounds amazing, but I’ve mostly come to terms with the fact that that’ll never happen.”

Satan chuckles too, then says “If you don’t mind, I’d like to borrow the book when you’re done with it. I’m interested in seeing if the author’s science matches up with the real thing.”

“Sure thing!” I agree. “It’d be great to have someone to talk to about it.” He nods his thanks, finally turning back to his own book. I do the same, and make it several more pages before I realize the implications of what he had said. _No way…. Is that really what he meant?_ I look up from my book with a start, swinging my gaze back towards him.

“Hey, Satan?” I say, but he’s already so engrossed in his story that I have to try a couple more times before he hears me. When he finally looks up again, I ask “What did you mean, ‘matches up with the real thing’?”

His brow furrows slightly, puzzled. “What?”

“When you asked to borrow my book, you said you wanted to see if the science matched up,” I prompt.

“Yeeees?” he says, still confused.

“Are you saying…,” I pause, suddenly doubting myself. It’s probably just wishful thinking on my part, in which case Satan will no doubt tease me for the rest of my life if I actually ask. _But still… what if it’s not?_ I decide to ask anyway. “Are you saying dragons are actually real?”

He blinks at me. “Of course they are. How could you not – ah.” A lightbulb seems to go off in his head, and he shakes it with a self-deprecating grin. “No, I guess you wouldn’t know, would you? I sometimes forget how little most humans actually know about the Devildom.”

I gape at him, stunned, my book completely forgotten at this point. “You mean to tell me that I’ve been in the Devildom for almost ten whole months, and _no one_ ever thought to mention that dragons are a real thing here?!” A thought occurs to me, and I narrow my eyes. “Wait. You’re not just pulling my leg, are you?”

Satan laughs. “I’m not! I can’t believe you didn’t find out about this before now, but I swear it’s the truth.”

I drop my suspicious expression, feeling amazed. I shake my head, saying softly “ _Dragons._ I can’t believe it.”

“Would you like to go see some?” Satan asks almost casually, as if it isn’t the most wonderful question I’ve ever been asked before. I’m back to gaping at him.

“We can do that?!” He laughs at me again, obviously amused, but there’s no malice in it.

“There’s a sanctuary relatively nearby. We could go tomorrow and make a day out of it,” he offers.

“Ohmygod, _yes!_ ” I yell, tackling him into a hug. He stiffens momentarily, surprised, but eventually relaxes and hugs me back as I start thanking him over and over again.

“Alright, alright!” he eventually protests, and I lean back, out of his personal space. He’s blushing slightly, but still grinning all the same. “I guess it’s settled them. We can pack a picnic lunch tomorrow morning and then head out.”

“We could get it ready tonight,” I suggest, still abuzz with energy. “That way we can leave even earlier!”

“Beel would just eat it overnight,” Satan points out, and I deflate slightly as I realize he’s right. “Don’t worry, we’ll still have plenty of time.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” he says. “This time tomorrow, you’ll have met your first dragon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I know this first chapter's pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! If you have the time, feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
